thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Troie Zominki
Troie Zominki is the Current Vice-Captain of the 12th Squad of the Gotei 13. His Captain is Kito Kurama. He is quite reveared in his speed in combat but his durability is at question. He is commonly laughed at about his level of kido and how pourous it is but many believe his Shunpo surpasses that a Captain. Appearance Edit His Shinigami uniform is standard to most but at the bottom is commonly tattered as he normally stumbles because the tailors at the store he shops at always make his Shihaksou to long. He wears his Zanpaktou at his hip and is often seen him leaning on its hilt. He has Medium Straight red hair, blue eyes. Personality Edit He is notorious for his lazy attitude. It is often seen his captain finishing his tasks that dont involve fighting. He is quiet, but occasionally outspoken. He like his captain do see that peace is key within the Soul Society but never stands down to the occasional scrimmage even against his own captain in which is often seen his captain subsiding against him. Unlike his captain though he is rarely serious. History Edit Zominki grew up as the Son of Servent of the Shihoin clan. At a young age he had troubles with walking and the normal movement steps and was often seen being able to move place at very quick speeds. This often caused him to accidently travel miles away from his quarters without actually knowingly doing it. Fellow Shihoin members saw this and explained to it was the technique "Shunpo". With training from the fellow Shihoin clan members he quickly mastered this ability and is now acknoledged as one of the most proficient in this art. Then when he was 13, he and Sonichi Shihoin were out playing when they were attacked by a hollow an eventually Sonichi's mother and his Teacher Inochi Shihoin came and saved them and immediately fueled Troie's desire to become a Shinigami. Once entering the Soul Society Academy, along with his childhood friend Sonichi were immediatly noticed for their abilitys and both were considered prodigy's and both were asked to join the Stealth Corp. Sonichi and Zominki joined the 2nd Squard with Sonichi as the 6th seat and Zominki as the 7th. During a training mission in the human world, disaster struck when Sonichi encountered some of Akujin goonies alone and they ended up killing him, and injury Zominki by cutting off his right leg. After this incendent he was approached by Kito Kurama, to offer help were he, like Kito, recieved an opperation by the Department of Research and Devolpment, which was ended because of the Current head of the department. So his newly found Captain helped persuade the new head to allow him to get the procedure and recover his leg. The Procedure was a success allowing him to eventually remaster his shunpo even improving it. Soon after Sonichi's funeral he marries Sonichi's sister Minochi thus becoming part of the Shihoin Clan. As growing up with the Shihoin's this marriage was well accepted and has been asked on numerous times to become to leave the Gotei 13 become personal body guard for his newly found family but has denied, claiming he feels he is services are best for protecting everyone not to be just selfously protecting a single clan. (cant think of anything else will resume his history tomorrow) Plot Edit /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Edit Shunpo Master 'Being raised and having a natural ability in this he quickly masters the technique and is often seen devolping new techniques in this art. It is often his goto technique and has rarely ever been matched in it. It is believed he is fastest of all in this technique. *Unknowned ability. He is known to move so fast that wind around him can become a slashing like experience and has been known to cut a few people severly. It is commonly used to destroy several hollows at one time. He is the only one know to be able to create this effect, but his lack of naming it has remained true. *'Utsusemi (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *After Marrying Minochi the Shihoin Clan has given him the title "God of the Flash" A title once retained by former head of the Shihoin Clan Yoruichi Shihōin. Advanced Regeneration With Also recieving the same operation as his captain and several other devolpments in the operation his regeneration is almost unmatched by others. Enhanced Durability With having being severally injured his preserverence is shown to finish his opponent even if it kills him. Enhanced Strength '''Most of his strength is in addition with his speed. He likes to be quick and everything he does so part of his speed enhances his own strength. '''Expert Strategist and Technician '''He has a tendency to be a front line in most fights or a scout because of his ability to move around so quickly that analyzing stuff can take him quicker then most. Its almost like he is living in the future knowing what his opponent will do becuase of his quick analysist of the way his oppenent moves. '''Master Swordmanship Troie is reliant only on his sword in most fights. Thus allowing him to drop any forms of kido he may know (Which isnt much) and rarely uses Hand to Hand Combat. Relying only on his sword allows him to train souly on that and thus Mastering his technique. Troie has refuses using Kendo though becuase he believes 2 hands makes him slower and using his sword in his left hand is just the way he prefers. Yet again his great speed accompanyies his Swordsmanship ability as it is shown him being able to slice hollows in Several hundred of pieces in a matter of miliseconds. Zanpakuto Edit Misteno Normal Apperance Zanpaktou with a Red 4 pointed star as the hilt and the Sheeth is Yellow. When releasing its ability it is able to Split apart and become twin zanpaktou or fuse together as a double bladed lance. Although his Kido knowledge is weak it makes up for it in his Swords abilities. When releasing it he stands straight up with his left arm directly infront of him and opens his left hand palm facing forward *'Shikai': Find Me a Victim, Misteno! **'Shikai Special Ability:'Once releasing Misteno, it duplicates itself and connects at the bottom of the hilt to form a dual bladed katana. then the two hilts merge into one and a circle apears around the hilt thus allowing the to blades to spin freely, yet can easily be controlled around the hilt. These to blades can spin around the hilt so quickly it almost apears to be one big huge circular blade. This Allows him being able to reflect most kido or Cero attackes. With The command "Finshon Tenshou" the two blades stop spinning and almost comes back together to form one blade but with a 2 inch part inbetween them and fires a Slashing Burst of riatsu to the opponent. *'Bankai: '''Not yet Mastered or have been shown, but its hinted that he has been working on it. **'Bankai Special Ability:''' Trivia Edit He is the leader of the small organization, LDB (Leftys Do it Best). After being denied several times from the Captain Commander, he finely got it recognized as a fellow Organization in the Gotei 13. Meetings are held every Monday aythe local Pub. Many believe its just a reason to go drink. His Birthday is January 20th. His pranks have been known to cause havoc at times. Including a very angry captian to wake up with Orange Hair. (This Captain remains unnamed due to how horrible it looked). Troie was severally punished cause him to clean his squads barracks for a month. Much like his captain when visiting the living world he likes to play video games. There has been known bruises from these two clashing in competiveness. Unlike his captian his more favorite activity is Demodeling his squads barracks. Quotes Edit "Seriously! Are you Serious! No really because im not." "Ugh , Kito why do you pin me up with such weak hollows. Its just not fair! You get all the fun ones!"